sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Liissa Sigeing
((For newer members, all the information on this page is free to be known IC by members of the Hall - although similarly if you want to wait and find out in RP that's fine too. If you want to find out more in RP that is also fine. If you want to form a connection over something specific, please contact Liissa's phys-rep!)) '' Known within the Hall as the one who makes the money Liissa is also probably one of the more widely travelled members having grown up mostly outside of Wintermark. She is a Steiner as a result of her adoptive parents though she was born to a Suaq family. Early Life Semersuaq Liissa was born on the Atalaq Ice Plain in Semersuaq to Suaq parents of Od's Hala. Her mother had originated from Varushka but become a naturalised Suaq of Wintermark, her father was a Mystic. She spent the first five years of her life in this Hala which was nomadic and shared a bond of friendship with the Hala of Athan in Skarsind. By her own admission she does not have many clear memories of this time and struggles to give you the names of her birth parents. She does remember her mother pointing out snow hares dancing on the ice to her and teaching her to embroider her clothes with animals and runes. She remembers the smell of her father coming in from tending to the reindeer and ice-fishing. When she was five her Hala was destroyed by raiding Thule leaving no adults left alive. Many of the children who had been hidden or who had run (as they were too young to pick up a weapon or fully understand what was happenening) died upon the ice. However, many stormcrows of Atalaq rescued them and the Hala of Athan in Skarsind adopted many of them in response to the ancient bond between the Halas. Skarsind Liissa was adopted by Hervarðar Athanson, the Thane of Athans Hala, and his wife Théowyn. Both were cambion lineaged and her earliest memory of them is of her father's horn's and silver skin seeming to glow in the light of the setting sun. Another early memory is of her observant and understanding mother taking her as an unhappy and homesick child to see the mountain hares dance in the late spring. When Liissa was seven she gained a sister, Gwendolyn, a cambion like her foster parents Liissa adored her little sister immediately and loved to take care of her with her mother. Some of this 'taking care' of her little sister earned her some punishments as it did involve taking the small child on 'adventures' that were less than cautious. Unfortunately some two years later the Thule once again entered Liissa's life burning Athanshala to the ground and killing the majority of it's warriors. Some of the elderly, infirm and children (many formerly of Odshala as Liissa was) managed to escape into the mountains. The Diaspora Most of Liissa's childhood memories revolve around life on the road as a member of the Skarsindian diaspora (which seemed to grow with every passing year up to the eventual fall of Skarsind). She looked after her sister for the first five of those years, telling her tales of the mountains of Skarsind and of the stormcrows of Atalaq who's wisdom had forged a loyalty between two halas that had made them sisters. Many of Liissa's instinctive likes and dislikes for the folk of the Empire were set in those years of walking as a refugee through various regions. Temeschwar left her with a dislike for the League due to the way that she felt the ladies of the League in their fine dresses looked at them, as if we were not worth the soles of their boots. It was in Temeschwar, with only the clothes upon her back, that she developed some of her luxurious tastes. In Miaren she developed a love of trees and the company of the Navarri who showed kindness and hospitality to the refugees. She also discussed her sister's desire to become a Stormcrow with some of the children of Od who settled there and began to think about how to send her sister back to Crow's Ridge. In Upwold she worked for a time with a Marcher cook and some of the recipes that she learned she took through to adulthood. Tassato and Sarkos did nothing to change her early opinions of the League and it was in Sarkos that she and Gwendolyn parted ways as Liissa had saved up enough to get her sister passage upon a wagon heading to Crow's Ridge. However, the little girl had not worked out that this meant she would be leaving her big sister and so her last sight of Gwen for many years was of the small cambion throwing a screaming tantrum as the wagon drove her away. (Gwen was also very stubbornly angry with Liissa and so did not write for several months). The Brass Coast In the Brass Coast, Liissa had her first taste of being responsible solely for herself (whilst also realising that she needed to send money for Gwen to Skarsind). Still walking with the rest of the diaspora she learned to sell and barter her way through Madruga. It is known that in Feroz she learnt her trade though she is not open about the precise details of this. She had already set up trading her skills by the time she met Elsa who had relocated to the coast following the fall of Skarsind. The two became fast friends and she moved to live aboard Elsa's ship. Adult Life The Lazy Kraken After meeting Elsa in Feroz Liissa moved aboard her ship and began to ply her trade for the benefit of Elsa's crew. She learnt to further defend herself with knives and small daggers though did not take part in any boarding actions she held her own fighting any trying to take their ship. One of the many adventures that Liissa and Elsa have spoken about is that Liissa once calmed a barbarian orc solely using her Brass Coast learnt skills. Liissa has also been very open about the fact that Elsa's ship, The Lazy Kraken, became her first real home. It was shortly before meeting Elsa that she no longer received letters from Gwen, after some time with no word from her sister and many stories about the Fall of Skarsind she concluded that her sister had perished. She did not speak about this, preferring to keep her grief to herself. Trading in Feroz some years after having become established on The Lazy Kraken she returned one day to discover the ship in uproar as Elsa had left with her sister. This took Liissa by surprise as she had understood Elsa's family, to be deceased, as her own were. She determined to return to Wintermark to find Elsa and set about her long walk home. It was happenstance that she took a route via Anvil in time for the Summer Solstice in 378 and that in the bustling streets she ran straight into Elsa. Sigehold in Skarsind She was immediately taken to the Sigehold camp and introduced to the Hall. After some initial misgivings about her chosen profession the Steward of the Hall (at that time Elva, the sister of Elsa) took a liking to her profits and by the end of the season she had taken the oath and adopted the surname Sigeing. Returning to Skarsind for the first time since childhood was unexpectedly emotional for Liissa and she spent some time growing funds in order to erect a small house not far from the main hala of Sigehold. She asked around for people to help her and one of the people who did so was a tall, well built man named Jovnna, who is now her barman and bouncer. When Liissa began strip-dancing in the Green Shield at Anvil she made friends with a woman called Ruhte (also a strip-dancer), she made some suggestions about Liissa's performance that unfortunately led to Liissa attempting to pole-dance around the wooden pole supporting the staircase during which she broke her leg. (Jovnna carefully picked her up, put her to bed and went for a grimnir. She was grateful he didn't laugh at her.) Soon after Liissa's final performance in the Green Shield Ruhte returned with her to Skarsind and began to do most of the dancing after careful negotiation that she did not sell anything else. Before leaving Skarsind two Kallavesi cousins became employed at Liissa's House, Marta and Erva charge more than Liissa and Giste as they apparently do things 'Kallavesi style'. So far none of the regular patrons have complained! Sigehold in Hahnmark Another member of Liissa's bar who joined them on the journey to Hahnmark is a large brown and white Forest Cat who enjoys sunning himself on the ledges of the hala. Though she feeds him on scraps she wouldn't describe him as a pet and he goes simply by the name of 'Cat'. Since Elsa's marriage to Osric the relationship between the former best friends seems to have grown more distant. In fact they rarely speak or interact. This does not appear to have upset Liissa as much as Elsa. Immeadiately after the wedding it becoming clear that the Warden of the Hall, who was supposed to be Best Man, would not be returning from his supposed excursion to aid Dogri Thulesbane Liissa joined Faolan and Osric in an attempt to find his body. They were not successful. At some point something seems to have traumatised Liissá and rather than drink her pain (and her profits) away she requested The Circle of Twilight perform Cast Off the Chains of Memory for her. Unfortunately at a Sigehold Feast the Stormcrows of the hall declared that this action had Frayed her skein, Liissá is concentrating hard on trying to rebuild herself and her skein after this humiliation. She feels especially guilty that Korvax of Hendel Hearth seems to have borne some of the blame for this. In order to help with her rebuilding her frayed skein Veikko had the Krampus curse her. She has also revealed to Ursa of Hendel Hearth that the Eternal, Lashonar has offered some sort of help with this. Semersuaq For the first time since early childhood Liissá returned to Semersuaq with the army of the Bloodcloaks aiming to provide morale and healing. She was there throughout all three of the battles ending in Imperial defeat and working triage from the healing station at The Wreck as the last of the Atalaq plain was evacuated. She deliberately avoilded The Green Shield's as Osric had written to her earlier in the season telling her that his forces had been joined by a Grim Legionary with a recognisable countenance, that of Relnor. Memories intact After adventuring with six others into Varushka Liissa returned to Sigehold with all of the memories she had cast aside intact. How this will impact her life in future is not clear. Career When she was a child Liissa wanted to be a Scop but due to the circumstances of her life she has never pursued this ambition. Pragmatically driven on the road she did whatever tasks she could find to provide for herself and her sister, upon arriving in The Brass Coast as a teenager she began to learn various skills that she found could be used for a significant income. This was enough both to send home to Skarsind for Gwendolyn in Crow's Keep and for herself in Feroz. At first her youth was enough to make up for her lack of skill but Liissa has always had a competitive streak and desire to excel at what she does so she was able to make a modest reputation for herself in Feroz. Later when she joined Elsa's crew this reputation served as good advertisement for when the ship docked. After having established herself as a regular visitor to Anvil she became an established fixture at The Green Shield as a strip-dancer having taught herself in order to maximise her potential profits. Due to the executions of the proprietor and his sister Liissa has not danced in Anvil since the Winter Solstice of 380. Liissa is always happy to talk about the practicalities of her career with others in similar professions as she finds that exchange of ideas leads to higher profits. She is very profit-driven when it comes to her career as well as being ambitious to further her reputation. For example when being sounded out by a Temeschwar native about his own business she was more than happy to show off a little. She has also commissioned songs in order to advertise her own business. In 381 she helped to found the Massage Guild with Amarie i Elidor i Guerra of the Brass Coast and Ellisiathain of the Sentinel's Repose, Urizen. Later that year she won the Massage Competition allowing her to style herself 'Best Masseuse in Anvil'. She won the title for a second time in 382, being particularly proud of having beaten Kveldwulf of the Bloodcloaks. Attending Anvil '''Autumn Equinox - 382' - Liissa spent this season as a Cambion following The Twilight Masquerade cast by the Circle of Twilight. She spent some time drinking with various academy staff and Anya of the Artisans Arms as well as watching her Apprentice Odelia step into the void that the mystic Korvax had left upon his becoming stuck in the Night Realm. The Massage Guild grew to include the Highguard Cambion who ran the Virtuous Vixens. Summer Solstice - 382 - Liissa received three Clarion Bands from Barien as a reward for her completion of the Challenge from the Iron Duke. She also received a riddle from Lashonar allowing her to put together a party of seven individuals (herself, Lolherk Sherarding, Veikko Bondforger, Dreaming Taru, Vanya Oddsbreaker, Korvax of the Circle of Twilight and Astera of Endsmeet) to go to Deep Pamyat Well in Varushka and there complete a series of tasks to retrieve her memories which had been cast off five seasons earlier. She also won the Massage Guild competition. Spring Equinox - 382 - Liissa, together with Mother Thane of the Artisan's Arms hosted Ustigar, Jarl of Kierheim, finally completing the Challenge Barien had set her in 380. Later in the festival she visited a night realm with Veikko and Ingrid to hear a surprising offer from Lashonar as well as to offer advice sought by Rossignol. With the rest of the Mark she went to the Kallavessa Marshes to see the heroic dead interred and the area consecrated to Pride. Liissa also acquired an assistant in Anvil, one Robert of the League, who works as Mother Thane's accountant and secretary. Winter Solstice - 381 - Liissa began this festival receiving a message from the Jarl of Kierheim agreeing to meet with Avisenna and the Wintermark Generals in the Spring. Together with Mother Thane Liissa began to make arrangements for her challenge which seemingly now involves peace talks with the Jotun. She gave another lecture/workshop in the Hospital which was well received. Veikko had Liissa cursed by the Krampus in order that she have a punishment for her Frayed skein to work-through. She admitted both to Seaver and to her apprentice, Odelia that she was Frayed. She then completed the challenges set by Lashonar and Sorin. Autumn Equinox - 381 - This festival Liissa started knowing she was Frayed and hoping to be able to cast off that Fraying. A message from the Jarl of Keirheim resulted in Liissa working hard to discover precisely who he sought, she persuaded Avisenna of the Brass Coast to send him a missive. Veikko caused Liissa to faint in the middle of the Mark after telling her what she had forgotten at the Spring Equinox. She finished the festival with plans with the Massage Guild for the Winter Festival Celebration in the Mark and having met with the representatives of two Eternals: Lashonar and Sorrin. Summer Solstice - 381 '- She started the festival by lecturing in the hospital and then winning the Massage Guild competition. She finished it by introducing Bridget Talbot to Mother Thane and sending yet another message to the Jarl of Kierheim. '''Spring Equinox 381 '- Osric and Elsa's wedding was largely organised by Liissa and Ingrid, as Elsa's best friend and sister respectively. Elsa had an argument with Lissa at the end of this festival which seems to have estranged the former friends. Together with Will Talbot and Mother Thane of the Artisan's Arms Liissa visited the Jarl of Keirheim and discovered her Challenge was somewhat harder than she had expected. '''Winter Solstice 380 - Hosting The Nomad Casino did not work as well as had been hoped. However Liissa did pick up a scroll from Castellan challenging her to host a dinner between the Generals of Wintermark and the Jarl of Keirheim and then later in the festival walked through the Sentinel Gate with Tiberius and Verun to meet with the servants of the Jarl. She sent an invitation to him to attend Osric's wedding via Winged Messenger. Autumn Equinox - 380 '''- Liissa had the Kesanling under Tauno and Verun perform the ritual Challenge the Iron Duke '''Spring Equinox - 380 - Many of Sigehold perished including Elva and Theo as well as Thane Ardith, leaving Liissa feeling vulnerable and sad. She determined that she would make a pilgrimage to the swamp and came back determined to Challenge the Iron Duke. Winter Solstice - 379 '- Due to poor weather Sigehold as a whole left Anvil early this festival. '''Summer Solstice - 379 '- Theo Kelvinsson of the Brassballs began to consider joining Sigehold after spending much time with Liissa. 'Spring Equinox - 379 '- Camping with The Hunters of the Mark Liissa became friends with Theo Kelvinsson. '''Summer Solstice 378 - Liissa attended Anvil whilst travelling from the Feroz Coast to Wintermark looking for Elsa the Fury. She bumped into her friend about half an hour after getting to Anvil and on that same street they ran into Elsa's brother Aelfric who had been presumed long dead at Thule hands! Liissa agreed to join her friend's Hall and made connections with Elijas the Red and Elva.